


Hair We Go

by BrooklynsHere_ohyiss



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Cathy is a good friend, Fluff, Haircuts, I love my c(k)atherines more than king henry viii did, Jane Seymour may be a mom friend but Cathy is like the wine aunt idk, almost a panic attack like 3 times, anne needs to stay quiet sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 20:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20346181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrooklynsHere_ohyiss/pseuds/BrooklynsHere_ohyiss
Summary: Katherine does something she somewhat regrets. Cathy helps her come to terms with it.





	Hair We Go

"CRAP!"

Cathy looked up from her book at the other queens in the living room. 

"Should we be concerned?" She asked. When the others shrugged she finished reading the sentence she was on, put the book down, and headed up the stairs to Katherine's room. She knocked on the door. "Everything alright in there?" She called. When Katherine didn't reply instantly she knew something was up. 

"Katherine, I'm opening the door." She said loudly, she pushed the door opened and saw three things: Katherine staring at herself in the mirror, a long brown and pink braid on the floor, and Katherine's hair, or lack of in this case. 

Blinking slowly in shock, she stared at Katherine's reflection. Katherine's eyes met hers and got big. She put her hand over her remaining hair as if she were trying to hide the fact she had apparently cut off about 80% of her hair. 

"I'm so stupid. It looks awful, doesn't it. I don't know what came over me, Cathy." Katherine was breathing heavier, a sure sign of a panic attack. Cathy rushed to her side. 

"It's adorable, Kat." She reassured the distraught girl. "It was a bit of a shock, seeing your long hair on the floor but it's a cute style." 

Katherine's hair came to a little bit above her shoulders, it framed her face nicely and in Cathy's opinion made the girl look more mature. 

Katherine stared at it in the mirror. before looking to the braid on the floor mournfully. Cathy grabbed the hair off the floor and threw it in the trash. "What's done is done." She said firmly. "Now how about you let me trim the edge of it so it's even." She offered her hand out for the scissors on Katherine's dresser. 

Katherine wordlessly handed them over. With a few quick snips Katherine's hair was neat. When she finished she put the scissors down and admired her work. "Beautiful." She said. Katherine nodded, awkwardly playing with the much shorter hair.

Cathy was sure Katherine was fine when Anne burst into the room. 

"Hello queens! How are you this-" She looked at Katherine and froze for a solid ten seconds before yelling complete nonsense but Cathy pretty sure she picked up "what did you do" "I love it so much" and "why would you do that? among the loud, aggressive yelling. 

Anne's commotion caused the other three queens to come up the stairs to see what Anne was yelling about.

Katherine shrank against the wall. Cathy glared at Anne for a second before gently shoving Anne out of the room and going up to Katherine. 

"Hey, your hair looks wonderful." She said, Katherine shook her head. 

"I'm so stupid. So, so, so stupid." Katherine clenched her fists so hard her nails began to cut her palms. Cathy gently began to uncurl her fists so she didn't hurt herself all while saying encouraging things. 

"You're not stupid, Kat. You're absolutely brilliant. Everyone adores you, not for your looks. You could have the messiest, most uneven hair and the world and everyone would still love you." She said confidently. Katherine was silent. Cathy heard the door open and shut, she hoped it wasn't Anne again. Instead a motherly voice came from right behind her. 

"She's right, love. We'd love you even if your hair was ugly, which it's not. It suits you." Jane's voice said in a soothing tone. Katherine launched herself at Jane. Cathy watches, feeling slightly awkward as she watched a somewhat intimate moment. Jane was petting Katherine's hair and assuring her it looked beautiful. 

Cathy smiled and gave Katherine a thumbs up when she finally looked up. 

Suddenly the door burst open and Anne ran through again, Aragon and Anna weren't far behind.

"I just wanted to say I love your haircut it makes you look really cute. It was just surprising because you've always had really long hair." Anne said, looking somewhat guilty. 

Anna grinned at the new hair cut. "At this point I'm convinced you could wear a mullet and make it look great." She said. Katherine didn't know what a mullet was but from the look of disgust that crossed Anne's face she assumed that a mullet was an ugly hairstyle.

Aragon patted her shoulder. "Your hair will be so much lighter and bouncy." She told Katherine. 

It hadn't even crossed Cathy's mind that Aragon had basically did the same thing but without the regret. One day Aragon had marched down the steps handed Jane scissors and half-demanded, half-begged that Jane "cut off all the hair that she saw fit." Cathy never knew why but Aragon hadn't changed the length since.

Katherine's eyes came alive. "You think so?" she ran a hand through her hair. Aragon nodded. 

"Positive." 

Katherine's face split into a grin. "Cool!" She said, her eyes twinkling. Cathy saw her genuine happiness for the first time in a while. Jane saw it too because she straightened herself, patted the top of Katherine's hair, and announced that the six of them ought to get ice cream to celebrate Kat's haircut.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha enjoy the pun title.  
Also this is based off my mental breakdown in which I cut my hair (but I didn't regret it but I got my mom to just chopped it off)


End file.
